


Nightshift

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen meet online - Livejournal to be exact - in a fandom about two hot men who are slashed. Jensen wants to meet Jared - but Jared is ... socially awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

 **NS-slasher** : Is this you? t-b-love?  
 **txsboi301:** It is me! Not some other stalker ;) How’s it going?  
 **NS-slasher** : Ok. You chat online with lots of people?  
 **txsboi301:** Not really. Used to, previous fandom. Kinda got lame tho. You?  
 **NS-slasher** : Which fandom?  
 **txsboi301:** uh, Lord of the Rings? Is that lame? I’m lame.  
 **NS-slasher** : It’s kinda funny. I like the movies though.  
 **txsboi301:** I didn’t slash hobbits. I swear. I’m Jensen btw.  
 **NS-slasher** : hi Jensen. I like Elijah. He’s cute.  
 **txsboi301:** Totally cute. Those eyes *dies* You gonna tell me your name?  
 **NS-slasher** : Does it matter what my name is?  
 **txsboi301:** Um, I guess not? Can I make one up for you?  
 **NS-slasher** : Sure will probably be better than my real name. I like Jensen. It’s a cool name, kinda sexy.  
 **txsboi301:** haha suree. Okay how bout, Reginald? Lucius? Draco!!  
 **NS-slasher** : wow. Okay. I’m Jared. I don’t think I can live with those.  
 **txsboi301:** I like Jared! Much more classy ;) Your profile says you’re from Texas! Me too, obviously.  
 **NS-slasher** : oh. yeah. Big state. What city you in?   
**txsboi301:** Richmond. You nearby? Never met someone from Texas online.  
 **NS-slasher** : Yeah, I’m near. What kind of work do you do? By the way. I’ve never done much of this. Chatting I mean. So if I ask stupid questions... well. yeah.  
 **txsboi301:** No worries. There’s like, no questions I won’t answer. I make cookie dough, for a cookie shop. I eat too much :( what do you do?  
 **NS-slasher** : I work in an office. Nothing too exciting. I love cookie dough but i eat too much sugar. It makes me really hyper.  
 **txsboi301:** Me too. They often tell me to stop singing along to the radio. But I love it. So why don’t you have much of a life? (see, I can ask questions too)  
 **NS-slasher** : Shy i guess. People don’t usually remember me when I get introduced to them. Will you really answer any questions?  
 **txsboi301:** Yup. Lay it on me. And don’t be shy! You seem very friendly and rememberable... is that a word?  
 **NS-slasher** : heheh no but it can be if you want. Anything. Hmm. So you’re gay?  
 **txsboi301:** ok we’ll make it a word and yes. Very, very gay. Did you see I posted porn? On my LJ...  
 **NS-slasher** : I did. I liked it. I’m always scared to download stuff like that in case someone’s like monitoring me or something. Paranoid I know. Have you had a boyfriend ever?  
 **txsboi301:** kinda. it was complicated, like most things are. Have you?  
 **NS-slasher** : No. I mean I’ve been with well, not with with. I’ve made out with guys. Picked up a guy at a club once and did stuff in a back room. It was weird. Not the stuff -but doing it in a back room. Wow. TMI.  
 **txsboi301:** sounds hot tho. and not very shy! I’ve made out with guys too and like, other stuff. Not all the way though. Which you probably didn’t need to know. Do you have a lot of gay friends?  
 **NS-slasher** : I don’t have any gay friends. I’m not out.   
**txsboi301:** oh. well then yeah, could see the lack of gay friends. I’m out, but no gay friends. Lots of girl friends tho. Can I ask how old you are?  
 **NS-slasher** : 18. you? Is that too young? Not that. n/m  
 **txsboi301:** you’re adorable :D It’s not too young, I’m... 22. That’s, old. Kinda. Is that too old for, just. yeah. old.  
 **NS-slasher** : That’s not old. Chris evans is almost 30 and I think he’s hot. Besides age doesn’t really matter.  
 **txsboi301:** that’s true. Chris Evans is way hot. I can see the Brad appeal. Pretty sure Cillian is like, 34. He’s way hot. MAN I love that show. More people should watch.  
 **NS-slasher** : It’s got a small fanbase - but we’re all crazy. I only really started watching cause i was flicking past it and I stopped and I could swear I thought they were gay. It was the scene in the pilot when they were helping each other into their suits for the first time. I couldn’t believe how much they were touching each other.  
 **txsboi301:** If Brad and Trevor don’t have some secret love affair thing going on I swear they should. Maybe HBO or Showtime will pick it up, then it could get kinky. When they fight it’s all hands and grabbing and yum.  
 **NS-slasher** : hehe sounds like it gets you all turned on when you watch it.  
 **txsboi301:** oh it totally does. it’s not hard for the mind to go there you know? So Friday nights, it’s private Jensen time. That... sounds really dirty. It’s only halfway dirty. mostly.  
 **NS-slasher** : yeah. I get ya. :) So. do you have a bf right now? Do you still have boyfriends when you’re 22 or do you have “partners” or something   
**txsboi301:** ugh. partners sounds old. I don’t have either, regardless. I’m on an unwilling dating slump. Just, not a lot of good guys around. and I’m kinda nerdy. You secretly seeing someone?  
 **NS-slasher** : Secretly? Oh you mean cause I’m not out. No. I’ve never had a boyfriend. only in my fantasy life :D  
 **txsboi301:** I bet your fantasy life is very exciting :D See my shameless flirting? Ahh I have no shame. Hints: shameless. Yeah, shutting up.  
 **NS-slasher** : You’re pretty funny:) Are you cute too?  
 **txsboi301:** Maybe? My mom says so. Ugh that’s bad. My friends say so, which I guess is better. I’m 6’ ish. Green eyes, brown hair, freckles? Probably nothing great. I bet you’re cute though!  
 **NS-slasher** : I just shrugged. I guess you can’t see that. duh. I’m not like butt ugly or anything. Kinda weird lookin. And too tall and too skinny but I’m workin on that.  
 **txsboi301:** how tall is too tall? are you like, 8’ or something? skinny isn’t a bad thing, I could imagine worse.  
 **NS-slasher** : I’m trying to work out more so I can bulk up a bit. I’m 6’5 :/ And I think freckles are hot except I always want to lick them.  
 **txsboi301:** wow. you should, uh. Wow. haha let’s just say I can imagine freckle licking, sounds nice :D 6’5” isn’t too bad, never dated anyone taller than me. not that... yeah.  
 **NS-slasher** : It’s hard - I think it gives people the wrong idea about me. Like i’m tougher or something. I dunno. Probably in my head. I’m shrugging again.   
**txsboi301:** well, I don’t think height has anything to do with tough but I get ya. Maybe sometime I’ll convince you to send a pic ;)  
 **NS-slasher** : one of my icons on my journal is me. just one of em. well, a bit of me.  
 **txsboi301:** so I went and looked. I could make guesses but that’s, well, some of your icons aren’t very kosher in a very good way. The pink shirt? Seems the only practical one unless you like being tied and bound and that’s hot.  
 **NS-slasher** : well, i’m pretty sure I would like that. :) yeah that’s me. Was a shot I did a long time ago when my mom was still trying to make me be a model. I kept telling her it wouldn't work out. You gotta be more than just tall.  
 **txsboi301:** sexy hipbones :D and not a bad skinny! AND I can see your briefs which is beyond hot. none of my icons are me. But, if I wish hard enough...  
 **NS-slasher** : if you wish hard enough what?  
 **txsboi301:** then maybe I’ll get to participate in some of the things my icons are doing ;) you work tomorrow?  
 **NS-slasher** : I’ll have to look at them all :) yeah. Do you have to go?  
 **txsboi301:** Probably soon. It’s stupid late and I open tomorrow, gotta make that cookie dough! Will you talk to me again?  
 **NS-slasher** : Yeah sure. It was nice to talk to you. Night Jensen.  
 **txsboi301:** Night Jared :D

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

 **txsboi301:** Hey Jared! You haven’t been around the last few days, thought maybe I scared you off or something!  
 **NS-slasher** : lots of overtime at work. got this extra thing we’re trying to do. How are you? You didn’t scare me. I got on late every night to see if you were here. wow. that makes me sound lame.  
 **txsboi301:** not lame :D I was holding my breath each time I logged in hoping you’d be here! But I’m good, sore, you’d never believe how much work it is to make huge ass batches of cookie dough. How are you?  
 **NS-slasher** : I’m ok. Tired. Been working too much. I looked at your icons. I like the neck kiss one most.   
**txsboi301:** Oh yeah, me too :D I’ve got a neck thing. And a collar bone thing. I’ve got a lot of things. You off work tomorrow?  
 **NS-slasher** : yeah thank god. Haven’t been able to do anything else all week. I’m living off cereal and toast.  
 **txsboi301:** yikes. though I occasionally live off Top Ramen so I know the feeling. You live alone?  
 **NS-slasher** : I have a plant. I named it Rick.  
 **txsboi301:** That’s... cool. I can’t trust myself with plants. Or other living creatures that can’t feed themselves. I’m spacey like that. Been living with Rick long?  
 **NS-slasher** : He just moved in a few weeks ago. He’s a jade plant. I like him. You don’t seem spacey. What’s the best thing about you?  
 **txsboi301:** Hmm. People tell me I’m passionate. Like, really devoted to things? And other people. I think that’s a good thing. Besides your incredible writing skills, what’s your best thing?  
 **NS-slasher** : I’m patient and hmm. I don’t know how to say it.  
 **txsboi301:** Say it? Say what? Try me.  
 **NS-slasher** : I’m good at loving people. Like. I’m romantic, well, I would be if I had the chance. And ... I feel like I would be a good boyfriend because I really care about people. My mom says I put everyone before myself. But there’s some good in that right? Does that make sense?  
 **txsboi301:** It does. There is good in that, as long as you look after yourself too. So is the not being out thing the only reason you’re not with someone? You seem like a real catch.  
 **NS-slasher** : The shy thing is hard. I never know what to say to people. How come you don’t have a boyfriend? You seem really awesome. Maybe if you sent me a picture I could tell better :)  
 **txsboi301:** Well. The last guy I hooked up with, he said I was too clingy? I guess, maybe I’m a little like the Trevor in your story you know? Minus the back story. I just want a _relationship_ you know? I don’t want random flings. That seems normal. And maybe I’ll send you a pic if you’re super nice to me.  
 **NS-slasher** : I don’t want flings either. Well, I mean I did when I found that guy at the club cause GOD I felt like I was gonna die. Well. You don’t need to know all that. You said I was nice and seemed like a catch so that must mean I’m worth a picture. Right? I’m batting my eyelashes but you can’t see it. It’s too bad.  
 **txsboi301:** Aw I bet your eyelash batting is just lovely. Okay, I’ll give you my email address and if you email me sometime, I’ll send you a pic back okay? Deal?  
 **NS-slasher** : okay. :) I can email you from work on my break. It will give me something to do other than talk to Roger. God. I hate that guy.  
 **txsboi301:** Who’s Roger? Oh and you can just email this one txsboi301@yahoo.com  
 **NS-slasher** : He’s one of the bosses. I hate him. Did I mention that? He looks at me weird and always tries to bump into me in the storage room - like physically bump into me. I hate it.  
 **txsboi301:** Dude. That sounds like it could get bad. You should definitely try to fool him with the tall makes you tough thing. I could come kick his ass? Can’t promise much but I could try?  
 **NS-slasher** : Ah it’ll be fine. It’s just annoying mostly. Specially cause no one even knows i’m gay - so it’s not like he even knows that. He’s just assuming. Which pisses me off.   
**txsboi301:** You don’t want people thinking you’re gay?   
**NS-slasher** : nono. i meant - like he assumes it’s okay to hit on me at work just *because* he thinks I'm gay. Like that makes it okay. And it doesn’t. Does it? Maybe I’m a prude or whatever.  
 **txsboi301:** Well no it’s never okay if someone hits on you, you make it clear you’re not interested and then he continues. And boss. That’s ten times worse. I work with just women, not so much of an issue.  
 **NS-slasher** : Yeah. It’s not that big a deal - sorry - didn’t mean to bring you down or anything. See? Not so good a catch.  
 **txsboi301:** Hey, no. Don’t say that. You’re not bringing me down okay? It’s good to have someone to talk to about these things right? And I don’t mind listening. And I’m sure you’re an awesome catch, can’t say I’m not interested :D  
 **NS-slasher** : pfft how can you be interested in someone you’ve never seen? We don’t even really know each other.   
**txsboi301:** Um, I can’t be interested just from our conversations so far? I thought... hmm. Well alright. So what are you up to?  
 **NS-slasher** : Did I say something wrong?  
 **txsboi301:** No, just proved my point, about myself. Did I mention the clingy thing? heh it’s all cool. Seriously Jared, if you’re freaking out, don’t be.  
 **NS-slasher** : I just like talking to you. Wow. I should not be like this.  
 **txsboi301:** I don’t understand what you mean? Be like what? Logical to point out that me being interested in you after some LJ stalking and IMs is crazy?  
 **NS-slasher** : Can we go back to talking about fun stuff so I don’t panic and think that you won’t talk to me anymore?  
 **txsboi301:** Jared, I’m still here right? It’s okay. I. Um. Okay, fun stuff. What did you think of last week’s episode? I HATE cliffhangers. And I’m a little panicky about Trevor, what if he gets left behind? I’m avoiding spoilers at all costs but I want to know!  
 **NS-slasher** : Can I send you a picture now? Cause then if you think I’m .. then if you want to stop talking to me it won’t be so bad. Is that okay?  
 **txsboi301:** Alright. Seriously though, I’m not going to stop talking to because of how you look, which I’m sure is amazing.

 **NS-slasher** : My sister took that ... she’s on a photographer kick.  
 **txsboi301:** Holy shit. What the hell are you worried about? You’re gorgeous! Look at, I mean, GOD your smile! I, wow. Is that part of your thing? To lower expectations then hit me with the fucking stunning picture?  
 **NS-slasher** : It’s not a thing. :/ I just ... I don’t know. Lack of confidence I guess. I mean, like I told you before. I know I’m not a complete dog or anything.   
**txsboi301:** You’re pretty much the furthest thing from it. I get the lack of confidence thing so I won’t push you on but seriously man, you’re stunning. Is it creepy if I save that picture?  
 **NS-slasher** : No I kind of like it. :) I guess i better tell you something else now. Just in case.  
 **txsboi301:** You’re not going to tell me you’re a serial killer or something right? hehe ... right?  
 **NS-slasher** : I live in Richmond too. So just - like if you see me or something. Don’t scream out hey gay guy from the internet. :)  
 **txsboi301:** You live here? Does that mean, I mean, we could meet up sometime maybe? Just hang out or something! Dude why didn’t you tell me before?   
**NS-slasher** : I .. don’t know? Cause I’m pretty sure I don’t want to meet anyone who knows I’m gay?   
**txsboi301:** Why not?  
 **NS-slasher** : I don’t know ...Did you eat lots of cookie dough today?  
 **txsboi301:** No. I’m on a cookie dough free diet. So does this mean if I did see you on the street I should just walk past you and pretend like I don’t know you?   
**NS-slasher** : That’s not likely to happen. Big city. And i don’t know what you look like so how would i know?  
 **txsboi301:** Right. Well if it does happen, I promise not to draw any attention to your gay and seeing as you don’t know what I look like, it won’t even matter.  
 **NS-slasher** : Did i just piss you off or something?  
 **txsboi301:** Am I pissed off because we have things in common, get along just great, and yet you don’t want to meet because you don’t want to meet anyone who knows you’re gay? Maybe. Just a little.  
 **NS-slasher** : sorry. I should probably go to bed. Long day and all. It was nice to talk to you again.  
 **txsboi301:** You can’t just- fine. night Jared.  
 **NS-slasher** : Can’t just what?  
 **txsboi301:** I just don’t think it’s fair you get to push me into talking to you about stuff then when I call you on something you take off. I don’t get it.  
 **NS-slasher** : I pushed you into talking about stuff?   
**txsboi301:** Well you didn’t let me just drop something. Not that I mind talking about, whatever. Look, just, here. take my photo now. and if by some freak chance you see me on the street you can seriously think about what it means to just ignore someone.

 **NS-slasher** : You’re really cute. Gorgeous eyes. I’m sorry I made you mad. Night.  
 **NS-slasher has signed out**  
 **txsboi301:** I’m sorry I snapped at you. Guess I’m too sensitive :/ Hope I’ll talk to you again.

-=-=-=-

From: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
To: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
Re: don’t hate me.

Jensen,

I did mention I’m only 18, right? That means I’m prone to saying stupid shit and not knowing what to do about it.

The problem last night was that I realized how much I was looking forward to talking to you and that made me feel kind of pathetic - NOT because you’re not a great guy - you are - but I’ve only talked to you a couple of times and already I look forward to it. That’s crazy right?

And I had this dumb fantasy in my head that we could meet up and well, you know how fantasies go. And while I was trying not to fuck it up, I fucked it up.

I work at a sports therapy clinic. I do the front end work, book appointments, take referrals and run some people through their exercise routines. I spend 90% of my time with college football players and I guess I’ve just made the assumption that it’s better to keep my mouth shut about being gay. It’s stupid I know and you were right to be pissed at me.

I tried to talk to my brother about it when I was 16 or so. Figured he’d be a good person to start with because we were always really close. As soon as I brought up being gay he just shut me right down before I could even tell him. He went off about God and how it was fucked up and gays went to hell and stuff like that. My family is real religious - like... a lot. You know, high test.

So. I guess I didn’t know what to do after that. If I don’t want my family to know, or work, I’m kind of stuck right?

Maybe you and I could talk about it more? You know if you still want to talk to me? Forgive me?

Jare

P.S. If I saw you in the street I would say hi.

-=-=-=-

From: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
To: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
Re: I don’t hate you

Jare (which I like that, by the way),

I kind of overreacted a little bit, and I really didn’t mean to. I hope you can forgive me for that. You definitely deserve better as a friend. The fact is, I like talking to you too. And I WAS looking forward to talking to you again. I kinda, it’s stupid, but I guess when you seemed uninterested in meeting me I thought it was because of ME.

So let’s get on the same page here and say that we clearly like each other, I mean, you know. That we like get along and want to talk more. You know, I can be that person in your life that you can talk to, about the gay stuff and all the other things right? I’d like to be that for you :)

Are we good now? I really want us to be good. I’d like to chat with you again, really soon. Let me know if I should virtually get on my knees to apologize or something, because I will.

Talk to you soon, hopefully.

Jen

P.S. - if I saw you on the street I’d probably collapse from the hot ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**NS-slasher** : Jensen!!  
 **txsboi301:** :D Jared!!  
 **NS-slasher** : That’s me being glad to see you. Read you. Whatever. Glad. I’m glad.  
 **txsboi301:** :D **NS-slasher** : What are you doing? Did you have a good day? I thought about you - obviously cause I emailed. But in other ways.  
 **txsboi301:** What kind of other ways? *waggles eyebrows* ... actually I don’t know how to waggle my eyebrows. Um. Yeah, my day was okay. How was yours?  
 **NS-slasher** : Good. The cutest football player was in. His name is Grant :) It’s fun to watch him workout. HAH. I think I could get fired for saying that.  
 **txsboi301:** Seriously? Nothing wrong with checking out the locals. What’s Grant look like? Your usual type of guy? Do you have a usual type?  
 **NS-slasher** : I like freckles and green eyes and long lashes and someone who’s about 6’ :D :D :D  
 **txsboi301:** hehe stop now you’re making me blush! I like long rich brown hair, hazel eyes and a brilliant smile. And tall. Really tall. Bet you have big... hands. Right? I have a hand thing too.  
 **NS-slasher** : Here...

 **txsboi301:** ... You’re. You’re just. Wow. hehe I’m saving that one too. And let my mind wander and such. Is it completely inappropriate for me to assume that you’re big EVERYWHERE? :D  
 **NS-slasher** : I.. wow. HAHA. My face is totally red now. Thanks. I haven’t exactly compared... I guess so  
 **txsboi301:** I have a pretty active imagination, and a very healthy fantasy life, and, well. Yeah. It’s a compliment that I’m day dreaming about you, right?  
 **NS-slasher** : yeah... you’re making my cheeks hurt ...smiling.  
 **txsboi301:** I could make your cheeks hurt in other ways.  
 **txsboi301:** Oh my god. Can we pretend like I didn’t just type that?  
 **NS-slasher** : wow. see. Yeah. I bet you can, could. would? God. Okay.  
 **txsboi301:** Would. Definitely would. Look at your mouth, Jared…It’d look so pretty, in those ways that would make it ache that aren’t smiling. So. Yeah. Definitely would. Uh, what are you doing?  
 **NS-slasher** : Truth?  
 **txsboi301:** Always.  
 **NS-slasher** : Running my fingers over my lips and pretending it was you.  
 **txsboi301:** Jesus. Not used to words making me feel all overheated. So, you’d like that? Using your lips on me then?  
 **NS-slasher** : yeah... is that okay?  
 **txsboi301:** Very okay. I can imagine it. Bet you’d be good too ;)  
 **NS-slasher** : Had it done - never done it. I’d like to. a whole fuck of a lot  
 **txsboi301:** Yeah? Do you spend a lot of time thinking about sucking someone’s cock? Or is that a more recent thing?  
 **NS-slasher** : God. this is ... yeah - I think about it. Of course. I’m 18. But I thought about you since i looked at your photo.  
 **txsboi301:** Have you gotten off looking at my photo?  
 **NS-slasher** : If I tell you the truth are you gonna stay and talk to me? don’t go.  
 **txsboi301:** I won’t go. And I meant it when I said truth always.  
 **NS-slasher** : yeah I did  
 **txsboi301:** God that’s hot. What kind of stuff did you imagine? You sucking me? Me sucking you? Are you a top or a bottom or do you even know? Am I asking too many personal/sexual questions?  
 **NS-slasher** : this is kind of blowing my mind. I don’t do this. Me ... I thought about my mouth on you. I think I’m a bottom. What about you? God.  
 **txsboi301:** Are you embarrassed? Or just turned on? I’ve thought about your mouth on me. I thought about you spread out under me too, holding you down. I bet your skin is so soft.  
 **NS-slasher** : Mostly turned on. I can’t even... A bit shy... I dunno. It’s hot. I would let you - do that. God. Jensen - you’re making me a little crazy over here.  
 **txsboi301:** Am I? Do you, should I stop? Is it making you uncomfortable? ‘cause, I’m pretty feeling a little bit crazy too.  
 **NS-slasher** : I wish it was real. I mean. you are ... with me though. I think you broke my brain.  
 **txsboi301:** Well, it could be? I mean, the furthest I could be from you is like, twenty minutes, half hour right? At most. I’d love to see you, touch you. Then you could taste all you’d like, if you wanted.  
 **NS-slasher** : i can’t  
 **txsboi301:** You could come here? No one knows you around here.  
 **NS-slasher** : Jensen, I can’t. Please...  
 **txsboi301:** What would be so bad? It would be real then right?  
 **NS-slasher** : Jensen. Stop - I can’t. I’m sorry.  
 **txsboi301:** I don’t understand. You seem interested.  
 **NS-slasher** : Jensen - Jesus ... Stop. I can’t - I am interested. I just.. I’m not ready okay?  
 **txsboi301:** Okay. Sorry.  
 **NS-slasher** : Are you gonna be mad again now?   
**txsboi301:** No. Sad a little but it’s okay. Sorry I pushed you.  
 **NS-slasher** : ...  
 **txsboi301:** What? Should I go?  
 **NS-slasher** : I’m sorry. I just - it’s all so fast. I don’t know what to say now.   
**txsboi301:** Yeah. It’s too fast. Sorry, I do that. I’ll just talk to you later okay?  
 **NS-slasher** : ok.   
**txsboi301:** You’re not upset with me right?  
 **NS-slasher** : no.  
 **txsboi301:** I, well. Okay. then I guess, night Jared.  
 **NS-slasher** : night.

-=-=-=-

From: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
To: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
Re: I really am sorry...

Jared,

I got carried away the other night. I’m sorry. I just, okay maybe I’ve been thinking about you a lot. A whole lot. And, I think maybe you’re upset with me or something because it’s been a couple of days and I haven’t heard from you. Or maybe you’re just busy. Maybe I’m overreacting about everything, I’m really good at that (and apparently saying that because how many times have I told you I overreact now?)

Look, I think we should just, I mean, I don’t want to push you into anymore things, you know? And you’re right that we barely know each other, so how about this instead?

My name is Jensen Ross Ackles, I’m 22 years old and I live in a one bedroom apartment downtown. I make cookie dough for a living because my aunt owns the shop and she got me the job when I turned 16. I’ve kept it because I absolutely love it, the people I work with, the people I meet, and of course, all the cookie dough I could eat :D My favorite color is green, my favorite band is Maroon 5 and you know my favorite show!

I have a sister and a brother, a mom and a dad, a best friend named Katie and a handful of other friends. But I don’t like to go out a lot, I spend too much time online, I mildly stalk celebrities because their lives are so much more interesting than mine. Plus, I never do well when I see couples together. I get insanely jealous. Maybe I’m a romantic at heart too you know? Or maybe I just want someone to be romantic for me. Either way, I WANT that.

So there, some stuff about me. Maybe next time we talk I won’t somehow get us into a place in which one of us leaves upset. I mean, assuming you still want to talk to me. Hope you’re enjoying the cute footballers at work :)

Jensen

P.S. - if any of this made me sound like an idiot, forgive me, I’ve been in a bad mood the past few days.

P.P.S. - this obviously isn’t me but I thought if I made you smile you’d be interested in talking to me again?

-=-=-=-

From: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
To: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
Re: I really am sorry...

Jensen. It was both of us. We keep doing this. Anyway.

I’m 18...you know that. Jared Tristan Padalecki. Lame huh? I love dogs - so your picture was good. It did make me smile. I have a sister and a brother. Middle child - doesn’t that make me the most messed up? :) I’ve read that.

I’m terrified. Which you’ve probably figured out. I stayed offline because I don’t know what to do. I mean I want to meet you - like SO bad it’s crazy. But then I just can’t help thinking - what if it all goes horribly wrong? I know, I know, it’s dumb to be like that - but things have never worked out so well for me. I don’t want to meet you and have it be like that guy I picked up at the club. You know? I don’t even think he would have recognized me 10 minutes later.

What would I say if I came to your door? You’re just like - so gorgeous. You don’t even know. I get all tongue-tied and clumsy and ... my mom says it’s endearing but that’s what moms are supposed to say.

I’m crazy.

Jare.

Only you can call me that.

-=-=-=-

From: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
To: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
Re: Oh the two of us

Jare,

Part of your email sounded a little like you were trying to break up with me even though we’re not officially dating. I understand that sometimes, being confident can be hard. I guess just, you have to take a chance or something. Especially if you think the person is worth it.

So, where do we go from here? I’d like to talk to you again, I wish you weren’t scared to come and talk to me.

We could just try and be friends if you want. I mean, I keep thinking we’ll just try for a friendship and then I start thinking about your lips and, well. Yeah. That got us in trouble last time.

I’m willing to do whatever you want.

Jen

Most everyone calls me Jensen, so you can call me Jen if you want.

-=-=-=-

From: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
To: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
Re: I might die...but...

Come over? #312, 1145 Yates Street. I’m home tonight anytime after 7. email if you can’t come?

Jare

-=-=-=-

From: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
To: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
Re: I want to

But, are you inviting me over because you WANT me to (even though apparently it might kill you) or because you feel that’s the only way to salvage something between us? Because, I mean, we could just talk on the phone or something. The last thing I want is you completely freaking out about seeing me, you should be excited about it. I don’t want you dreading it.

Jen

-=-=-=-

From: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
To: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
Re: you confuse me

I thought what you wanted was to meet. You can call if you want...but I said I’m shy - I hate talking on the phone so... yeah. 972-454-6989.

Jare

-=-=-=-

From: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
To: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
Re: *sigh*

So my options are: calling you though you hate it or coming over though it might kill you? I don’t really know how to handle that. I guess I need to think about it, I’ll let you know.

Jen

-=-=-=-

From: NS-slasher@yahoo.com  
To: txsboi301@yahoo.com  
Re: wow

Or you could do nothing. That works too. I didn’t mean it would really kill me. I meant in a good way - fuck. You know... this just isn’t gonna work. I’m no good at stuff like this.

J.

-=-=-=-

There were a thousand and one reasons Jensen probably shouldn’t be standing in front of this door. After all, the last email he’d received from Jared was basically yet another break up attempt and he was pretty sure they weren’t even close to a couple. Or they were really just doing everything all sorts of backwards, breaking up before getting together, complicating things more than they should be.

But sometime between that last email - that he hadn’t answered - and seven o’clock, he’d reached the conclusion that they just couldn’t have any real conversation over electronics. So now he was standing in front of the apartment door of some guy he knew was massively gorgeous and lacking all amounts of confidence, and holding a bag of his favorite cookies.

Inhaling deeply, Jensen held his breath for a moment and tapped his fist on the wooden surface, fist curling together and dropping to his side. He stepped back, looking up and down the hallway and praying Jared really was home because he couldn’t just stand out and wait.

Jared’s first thought was that the building super was coming up to tell him something. He had a couple of repair requests in and everything seemed to require all kinds of parts. His second thought was _Jensen._ The guy being at his door seemed pretty unlikely though.

Yanking the heavy door open, Jared peered out. “You,” he murmured.

“Me,” Jensen nodded slowly and hoped the man didn’t notice his slack-jawed staring. Jared really _was_ 6’5”. He was more stunning in person, shoulders broad, arms long, shirt stretched across the newly forming muscles on his chest. “You’re really,” he wet his lips, stepping forward slightly then coming to a stop, holding up the bag of cookies. “I brought cookies. A peace offering?”

Jensen was about the best looking guy Jared had ever seen. His eyes were amazing; they'd looked good in his photo - but in person - they were just gorgeous. Jared stared straight into them for a few moments, then realized Jensen was holding out a bag. Reaching out, he curled his fingers around the paper and took the bag. _Gorgeous._

Leaning forward, Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's, bag crumpling softly between them. They were as smooth as they looked, moist and soft, and Jared's heart skipped around in his chest like a grasshopper at the first touch.

Inhaling in surprise, eyes fluttering, Jensen pressed forward into the kiss,the bag forgotten between them. Jensen’s surprise shifted to a moan, arms wrapping around the taller man’s body. He hadn’t even gotten close to imagining these lips right; they were smooth, silky, more than warm. Jared tasted slightly sweet, like he really did have too much sugar, and, just like that, Jensen was hooked. They were still standing in the doorway but he couldn’t help pressing harder forward.

This was probably the best moment of his life and Jared was shaking like a fucking leaf. He was sure Jensen could feel it but, _God_ , it was so worth it. Grabbing a handful of Jensen's shirt, Jared dragged him through the door,kicked it shut, and then leaned into his body. It _might_ have been because he wasn't sure if he could stand up for very long, but the end result was better than he could have expected. Pressed flush against Jensen's body, minus the intrusion of the bag of cookies, Jared could feel how hard Jensen’s body really was.

Pulling at the bag, Jensen yanked it from Jared’s hand and let it fall to the floor, tugging Jared back with him until he felt the door completely solid against his back. He had no idea how they went from kind of break up emails to this: which was insanely delicious and breathtaking. Jensen hooked his leg high around Jared’s thigh, hands sliding up into his hair and gripping the long strands. “Jared,” he gasped into the kiss, Jared’s tongue chasing away any other words as his lips parted.

Jensen’s mouth was hot, surprising Jared a little, and he gasped out a small moan. His hand curled over Jensen’s leg, holding it tighter than he probably should, and his mouth slid along the man’s jaw until he was panting softly against his ear. “Hello, Jensen,” he almost whispered.

“H-hi,” Jensen gasped, half moaning, head falling hard back against the door. “This, one hell of a-” Another moan left his lips as Jared’s mouth slid along his neck and his body arched forward into him. “Jesus. _I’m_ the one, who’s gonna die.” He was already painfully hard, which was either a testament to how long it had been or how drop dead gorgeous and fucking hot Jared was. Probably the latter.

“Just in case-” Jared sucked hard on Jensen’s neck. His skin was a little salty and smooth and Jared liked the way it felt against his mouth. The blood heated the skin as he sucked hard and then he was moving his mouth again, kissing his way back up to Jensen’s lips. “Now, if you go...I got to kiss you,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips.

“Fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Jensen murmured in return, hands sliding up through Jared’s hair and slowly down his back. “Can barely feel my feet, not going anywhere.” When he came over he’d thought they’d talk, work things out in person; this was so very much better. His hands curled in Jared’s shirt, pulling at the fabric as their mouths parted and slid, slick together once more. “God, your lips are amazing.”

“I gotta... sit.” Jared stumbled back a step without letting go of Jensen’s shirt and pulled him further into the small apartment. “Oh, the cookies.” Bending down he picked up the bag and carried it with him.

Sinking down gratefully onto his couch, he put the bag on the coffee table and sucked in a breath of air. “Wow, okay. You wanna sit?” He gestured to the couch beside him. Jensen’s cheeks were all rosy which just made his freckles stand out even more and _all_ Jared could think of was kissing them, licking a trail from one to another. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and exhaled a long breath.

“Probably a good idea.” Jensen nodded and dropped down onto the couch, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He looked away, subtly adjusting the front of his jeans. When he felt a little more on the comfortable side - or at least that he wasn’t going to jump Jared and sprawl him out on the couch - he looked his way and smiled. “So. Hi.” He chuckled softly, rubbing his fingers along the back of his neck.

Jared’s heart was still thumping too loudly and he rubbed his damp palms on his jeans before leaning back. “Hi. I said ‘hi,’ didn’t I?” Laughing faintly, he tilted his head slightly to look over at Jensen.

“Yes, I believe there was a ‘hi’. Kinda got caught up in everything else.” Jensen half turned on the couch, tucking his leg beneath him as he stared at Jared. It was a little surreal, sitting with him in person, trying to blend the man with the words he’d read. “It’s good to see you,” he smiled softly, reaching out to brush some hair back from Jared’s brow.

“S’good to see you, too. I’m nervous.” Jared shifted slightly, heat skittering down his shoulder as Jensen’s fingers skimmed his temple. He slid his hand closer on the couch between them and brushed them over the cuff of the man’s jeans.

“Your greeting would say otherwise.” Jensen chuckled quietly and shifted his entire body slightly closer to Jared’s. “I thought, coming over was best, you know? I think our words were getting misinterpreted through emails and, well. In person things are often better. So. I hope that’s okay.” Jensen let his hand slide under Jared’s arm until his fingers could rest over his thigh.

Nodding, Jared looked down at Jensen’s hand. “Is it okay to touch you?” Things had gone so crazy in their emails, and Jensen was right - Jared was sure half of it was miscommunication.

“Well, considering you just had your tongue down my throat,” Jensen’s eyes widened slightly and he grinned, squeezing Jared’s thigh. “Is it okay if I touch you?” Jensen had spent many hours thinking about Jared’s hands all over him; he was pretty excited at this point.

“Yeah...I guess.” Jared could feel himself starting to blush and looked away again. Withdrawing his hand, he rested it over Jensen’s. “I’m glad you came over.” There were so many things he wanted to say but, just like always, he was finding it hard to get his thoughts together. Maybe it was even a little worse than usual. _Maybe_ because Jensen was so sexy it was almost ridiculous.

“Are you freaking out a little?” Jensen asked quietly, spreading his fingers so Jared’s could slide between them. “I don’t want to scare you. You don’t have to be nervous around me. I swear I’ll only bite if you want me to.” Eyes scanning over Jared’s features, Jensen sighed softly and gave in to the desire to gently slide his lips across Jared’s. “We’re good, right?”

Jared nodded quickly. “Yeah, m’just- I’m yeah, I’m freaking out a little. But don’t go?” His lips brushed Jensen’s again then parted slowly to drag along the man’s cheek. “I like having you here.”

“Can I ask why you’re freaking out? I mean, is it because you think I might leave? Or that you have to be something special for me?” Speaking in almost a whisper, Jensen found himself once more gravitating toward Jared, eyes fluttering closed at the warm pass of Jared’s lips.

Nodding slowly, Jared leaned forward to slip his arms around Jensen’s waist. It wasn’t the best position, but it felt good, and when he buried his face in Jensen’s neck and inhaled, he could feel himself start to relax a little. “Just nervous,” he muttered. But there was skin right under his lips and he felt compelled to suck kisses along it again.

Jensen lifted a hand and stroked slowly through Jared’s hair. “Did someone do something to you? To make you so nervous around people? Or is it just the way you are?” It was oddly endearing in a way; Jensen thought he might have to spend a lot of time reassuring Jared that they were okay.

“Just a gangly kid when I was growing up…didn’t have a lot of friends.” Jared smiled and pulled back slightly so he could see Jensen’s face. Lifting a finger slowly he traced the freckles that were scattered along his cheek. “You seem important so I’m more nervous than usual.”

No part of Jensen thought he could possibly be that important, but it was nice to hear that Jared thought so. Leaning into his touch, Jensen’s smile softened and some part of his heart was lost to Jared in that moment. “How about this, I can get you through your nervousness until you’re not nervous around me anymore, and you can deal with my tendency to cling too easily and too much?”

Jared smiled, dimples and all. “Yeah. Although, if I’m gonna help with the no clinging thing I should probably stop hangin’ all over you.” Not that he wanted to move away. _Not_ in the slightest.

“Well, you don’t really have to _help_. Just, you know, tolerate it.” Jensen grinned and pushed closer to Jared. “So, to work on your first wave of nervousness, what shall we do?” Jensen was letting himself be reassured by the fact that he’d told Jared how much he wanted a relationship and Jared was still interested. So, Jensen could let himself believe that this was the beginning of something magical, and he’d do anything for it.

Biting his bottom lip for a few moments, Jared let his eyes move over Jensen’s face. He really _did_ have crazy long eyelashes; it wasn’t just his picture. “I don’t know, we could talk. You could maybe ask me questions?”

“Questions, hmm?” Jensen found his fingers slipping easily through Jared’s hair, smiling at the touch. “In that story you’re writing, do you ever feel like that? I mean, clearly it’s different, but do you relate with them?” He wasn’t sure if that was a weird question to ask, but he’d been wondering it for awhile.

“Yeah, I guess they’re, well, parts of me. Things that I think about when I’m alone. The cranes... I did that. Only by myself.” Jared’s fingers were moving slowly along Jensen’s neck, rubbing softly. “It’s really just easier to write using those characters.”

“Yeah, it could be original. You could make it a story all your own.” Jensen smiled at the soft touches, closing his eyes slowly. “Do you ever think about that? Being a famous author or something? I mean, I never asked if you’ve thought about your future career choices.”

“No, then I’d have to have my picture taken and do public appearances and stuff.” Jared tilted his head to the side, hand sliding around to cup the back of Jensen’s neck. “I’m distracted,” he murmured. All he wanted to do was keep kissing Jensen; it was actually kind of hard to think about anything else. Smile widening, Jared leaned forward and ran just the tip of his nose along Jensen’s cheek.

“It’s a worthy distraction,” Jensen breathed, sliding slightly forward, then taking a chance and letting his body slip across Jared’s lap. He stared down at him, head tilting to the side. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly, inching closer.

Sinking back into the couch Jared let his hands drop to his sides and clutched at the couch cushions. “Yeah, it’s ... yeah.” Panting softly, Jared blinked up at Jensen and blew out a breath. “Are you- can you stay for a while?”

“Yeah. I don’t have to open in the morning so-” Jensen dipped down, lips parting to slide open along Jared’s neck. “I can stay as long as you want me to.” The heat from Jared’s thighs burned into his ass and Jensen bit softly on Jared’s skin, humming in pleasure at the taste of him.

Moaning softly, Jared shifted because _God_ , he'd never been so hard from just a few touches and kisses. Well, he hadn't had a lot of touches and kisses, but still. Trembling slightly, he lifted his hands to Jensen's thighs. The man's muscles flexed under his palms and he dug his fingers into the denim. "What are we gonna do? I mean... now, you and me-" Sucking in a breath, he rolled his hips slightly, unable to stay still under the weight of Jensen's body.

Jensen could think of quite a wide selection of answers to _that_ particular question. “I, well.” He swallowed thickly and slid back enough to pick at the hem of Jared’s shirt. “What would you be comfortable with? We’re both, uh, kinda virgins. With limited experience.” Jensen flushed at that, keeping his eyes fixed on Jared’s shirt as he played with it between his fingers.

“I thought you’d had a boyfriend?” Jared slid his hands higher on Jensen’s legs, massaging them. “God, I really like touching you. I mean, a lot.” He slipped a hand over Jensen’s hip and rubbed his thumb over the bone he could feel through the man’s jeans. “Do something... this is killing me.”

Smiling almost wickedly at Jared, Jensen slid his hand under Jared’s shirt, fingers spreading wide across his chest. “My last thing, it was complicated. No sex involved. Shouldn’t really talk about that now though.” Jensen’s free hand dropped down to Jared’s crotch, finger pressing down to skim along the zipper. “So, I’ve never fucked anyone, and, _god_ , I’d love to fuck you but we probably shouldn’t jump right into that.” He watched Jared’s face as he slid his finger up the zipper.

“N..No, probably-” Jared’s entire body jolted into the touch and he grabbed Jensen’s hand and pressed it to the bulge in his jeans. “I... has anyone ever fucked you?” Jared’s voice was breathy, hand holding Jensen’s tightly. He let his hips roll again because _fuck_ it felt good and it sent heat shooting through his body.

“No.” Jensen shook his head slowly, mesmerized by watching Jared’s body rocking up into his hand. There was something fluid about it; despite the gangly nature he insisted was about himself, Jared was all beauty. “With that guy in the club, how far did you go?” Jensen slid back to the side of Jared, off his lap, nudging Jared’s legs open wider with his wrist so he could have more room to touch.

“He gave me a blow job, I .. he didn’t even kiss me.” Jared rolled his head so he could watch Jensen’s face. It felt like his eyelids were getting too heavy to lift and he let them close for a few moments. “I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you, too.” Jensen breathed and worked the button on Jared’s jeans free with his fingers. He felt the heat of a flush on his cheeks, something almost _dirty_ about the way they were, just on the couch, Jensen about to shove his hand down Jared’s pants. Yeah, it didn’t make much sense to him either, but he enjoyed it. “So, just a blow job, huh? Nothing more?” He dragged the zipper down, thumb grazing along the stretching cotton that appeared. He didn’t even have to look, he could already tell that Jared really was big _everywhere_.

“More? _God_ ,” Jared shifted and curled his fingers around Jensen’s wrist through his boxers. “No... I kissed. _Jesus_.” Jared wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to actually make sense when Jensen’s thumb was pressing against his dick. It was like some form of torture. “I kissed Chad in high school, but it sucked.”

Moaning softly, Jared let his head fall back and lifted his free hand to tug at Jensen’s shirt. He didn’t know what to do, what to touch first, how to move, but his body was all kinds of wound up.

“Mm.” Jensen wet his lips as he leaned forward to capture Jared’s lips with his own. “Could we get naked?” He laughed softly with the words, pulling back to look at Jared, stroking him over his boxers. “Just, skin. I really like skin. And ours would feel really good together.”

“Skin,” Jared echoed softly. The thought of being naked against Jensen, touching him like that was enough to just blow the top of Jared’s head off. He could feel heat swirling through him and threatening quickly to just make it all too much. “I... what if I..” His hips rolled up again, teeth catching his bottom lip as he hissed out a gentle breath.

“What if you what? There’s nothing bad you could do, Jared.” Jensen whispered soothingly, praying he hadn’t pushed things too far and driven Jared away once more. They always seemed to get to that point. “We can keep doing this; I’m more than okay with this.” Jensen breathed, sliding forward to suck at Jared’s neck.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and felt the heat of embarrassment overtake the flush of pleasure. "No, I mean-" he let out a frustrated sigh. "I might, if we're touching and you do this. Fuck, Jensen, I'll probably just come in like five seconds," he blurted out.

“God, me too.” Jensen laughed shakily then pulled his hand free, climbing off the couch and tugging Jared up to his feet. “Look, Jared, we’re both obviously, insanely attracted to each other, with limited experience, and it’s been awhile, so. _So_. Coming quickly? Not a bad thing. We’ve got loads of stamina.” Jensen smiled up at Jared before pulling him forward for a hard kiss, hand shoving at Jared’s jeans until they fell to the floor. “Bedroom?” He mumbled through the kiss, fingers dipping under Jared’s boxers to trail along his hip.

The bolt of heat that shot through Jared’s body shocked the _hell_ out of him. Sliding his arms over Jensen’s shoulders, he kicked out of his jeans and crushed his mouth closer. _Screw_ trying to talk. He knew he could show Jensen how he felt. One hand slid up through Jensen’s hair, softer, longer than it looked, and Jared grabbed hold. His tongue slipped past Jensen’s plump bottom lip and slid deep into the heat of his mouth.

A moan shook Jensen’s entire body, form curving up into the radiating warmth of Jared’s chest. His hands fumbled along Jared’s clothing, pushing up at his shirt and parting their lips for just a moment to tug it off, before tugging his own shirt off quickly and pressing forward once more. Their chests connected, heated skin sliding together and bringing another moan to Jensen’s lips as they parted under Jared’s.

It was hot: Jensen's body, every inch of him that Jared could feel. Shoving at him, Jared walked the man backwards a few steps and guided him toward the bedroom. _His bedroom_. Muscles clenching for a few moments, Jared shuddered and slid his hands down over the heat of Jensen's back to push under the loose waist band of his jeans.

A wall - or the door frame - collided with his back and Jensen groaned, Jared’s heat pressing in on him from all sides. It was more than intoxicating. By the time he felt the edge of a mattress bumping into his calves, he was already pulling Jared’s boxers away from his body, hesitating for a moment before pushing down. He wanted to break from the kiss so he could stare at Jared but he knew that would embarrass the man so he resisted the urge, sliding his hands down Jared’s sides instead.

Reaching between them with shaking hands, Jared fumbled with Jensen’s button and, finally managing to get his jeans undone, pushed them down over his hips. The smooth skin of his belly was hot under Jared’s fingertips and he moaned into Jensen’s mouth.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jared took a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together for a few moments, steadying himself. “I don’t talk much,” he murmured and tilted his chin to press a kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. It was much better than the perfectly laid out fantasy Jared had been working out in his head. _Much_ better. Jensen was real and warm and built like he knew just the right amount of time to spend working out.

Each time Jared felt his nerves getting the better of him, he’d just lean forward and slide his palms heavily over the lean muscles and golden brown skin. It was like some kind of crazy story that he’d made up that had suddenly become real. The waistband of Jensen’s boxers was _right_ there and Jared slipped his fingertips under it and down the man’s body as he pulled them down. When his knees hit the carpet, he looked up at Jensen through his bangs. “Can I?”

“Fuck.” Jensen stared down at Jared with wide eyes, body curving up slightly into the touch. He couldn’t possibly say no even if he’d wanted to, but now he was a little concerned about his ability to form words. And then, just like it had happened before, they all built up and tumbled out. “God, yes, wanna see your lips around me. Been dreaming about this, me fucking your mouth. _Jesus_ Jared, you have no idea how many times in the past few weeks I’ve got off to thoughts of you.” Jensen bit down on his lip to keep from saying anything more, then flushed. “I uh, talk too much.”

“We’re a good combination,” Jared mumbled. Nuzzling into the rough curls at the base of Jensen’s dick was all Jared could think to do. The smell was intoxicating; a little sweat and that musky odor of Jensen’s body...that indicated the way he was turned on and heated up. His cheek brushed the rigid flesh of the man’s shaft and Jared moaned. It took just the slightest tilt of his head to brush his lips against that solid heat.

Jensen’s knees felt weak, his entire body shuddering at the barely there touches; Jared _moaning_ , like he couldn’t imagine wanting anything more than this. “God, you want it, don’t you? You want me to fuck your mouth?” Of course Jared would be that fucking hot; because he was so shy and hidden he had to have some secretly kinky part to him. Jensen was pretty sure Jared was going to kill him, in a very good way. “Tell me you want it, Jared,” Jensen murmured, slipping his fingers into Jared’s hair.

Jared cock jumped against his belly. Jensen's voice was deeper and filled with something raw and dangerous that made Jared's heart thump a little bit harder. Turning to gaze up at Jensen, he licked his lips, tongue grazing the flesh beside his mouth. "I want it. I want you to fuck my mouth." His breath hitched and he gasped as Jensen's fingers slid through his hair, tightening almost painfully.

The sharpest flare of pleasure shot through Jensen and he dropped his free hand to the base of his cock, gripping tightly and angling Jared’s head so he could watch. Pre-come smeared along Jared’s lips, the silky smooth, kiss swollen red mouth opening with a hitch in Jared’s breath. “God you’re so-” Jensen inhaled shakily, dragging the head of his cock along Jared’s mouth in slow sweeps. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that it was almost painful and, when his hips rocked forward slipping barely an inch into the warmth of Jared’s mouth, Jensen almost came from that alone. “Knew it’d be so hot, seeing you like this.”

Jared let out a whimper as his lips closed around the searing heat of Jensen's cock. He sucked and the flavor of come was suddenly everywhere in his mouth. Moaning, Jared sucked again, tongue darting forward to press into the tiny slit for _more_. Jensen's voice so deep and thick was like an extra set of fingers moving up and down Jared's spine; he felt every _damn_ word. Moaning again, deeper, longer, Jared tried to push forward for more and keened softly when Jensen pulled back teasingly.

Never before had Jensen felt this kind of _control_ over a person. And he certainly hadn’t been anticipating feeling it now but, god, if it wasn’t amazing. Jared’s mouth was like liquid fire along his already sensitive skin, sliding an inch or two down before Jensen was pulling back. He was teasing both of them with each little touch. Then he was moving further, pushing deeper. “Only what you can take,” he managed to murmur, staring down with a rapt fixation. “Touch my wrist if it’s too much.”

Somehow they kept getting to these places, where one moment it was unsure, unsteady, and then the most surreal and mind-blowing thing imaginable. Being around Jared - whether online or in person - was like his own private roller coaster. And Jensen was kind of addicted already. Especially, as his hips rocked forward, to the way Jared’s lips stretched around his cock.

Gazing up, stubborn, Jared dropped his hands to Jensen's thighs to keep them as far from his wrists as possible. After having dreamed about the man in front of him, of having his lips around his cock, he wasn't going to stop. His jaw ached a little as he stretched to suck Jensen in; the flesh so thick and swollen. Swallowing, Jared swirled his tongue around the length, tasting every inch of it and sucking gently.

 _So fucking hot._

Jared moaned again and felt Jensen's cock jump. Sucking harder, he hollowed his cheeks slightly and let his teeth press lightly on the smooth flesh. The sounds he was making, _fuck_ , he should be embarrassed but he just wanted more. Shoving forward, he choked slightly, pulled back, sucked in a breath through his nose, then sank down over Jensen's spit-slick shaft again. In case the man thought of pulling away, Jared let his hands creep slowly over his hips until he was pressing them hard against Jensen's ass and urging him deeper.

How Jensen was still managing to stand was beyond him. Jared was sucking him so eagerly, so deep, and the rippling wave after wave of pleasure had Jensen almost shivering from the sensations. “God, Jared,” He moaned, thrusting his hips forward too hard. When Jared simply moaned at the action, Jensen uncurled his fingers from long brown hair and cupped the back of Jared’s head, pulled his hips back, and thrust back in. He knew his orgasm was just around the corner but he was going to enjoy as much of Jared’s mouth as he could before it hit.

Jared's cock was weeping against his belly, hard and aching, and _fuck_ he could suck on Jensen for the entire night. His lashes fluttered closed as he moaned again and Jensen's hips snapped once more sending the tip of his dick straight to the back of Jared's throat. It took his breath away and had him struggling to stay on his knees, but it was still the hottest thing he'd _ever_ experienced. Tongue lapping and sliding, pulsing and teasing, Jared slipped one hand forward and down to cup Jensen's balls and squeeze gently.

Somewhere between the head of his cock brushing the back of Jared’s throat and the slow roll along his balls, Jensen lost control. His hips snapped forward in half a dozen quick, jerky thrusts, then he was barely managing a warning before his release was pumping through his veins. He’d never come so hard in his life, never felt something so incredibly mind blowing, and he had to force himself to loosen his hold on the back of Jared’s head in case the man needed to pull away. Everything felt amazingly blurry and dizzy and Jensen’s body continued to rock through each pulse.

The sensation of warm come shooting into his throat was so hot Jared nearly came. He could feel the heat of his own orgasm threatening as he swallowed and sucked, tongue sweeping through the slick release and spreading it around his mouth. His lips moved over Jensen's cock until the man groaned; only then did Jared finally pull back and let the searing flesh slip out of his mouth. "God," he panted as he slid his arms around Jensen's hips, raising up on his knees. Mouthing his way across his hip bone, Jared pressed up against Jensen’s leg, his own cock aching for friction.

“You’re not real.” Jensen mumbled, so completely dazed by his release that he was swaying slightly. He tugged Jared up and they stumbled back, falling onto the bed in a heap. If Jared had anything to say in response Jensen didn’t hear. Instead his mouth was covering the man’s as his hand fluttered down between them, seeking out the hard, thick cock he’d felt against his skin.

Fingers curling around the overheated skin, Jensen slowly stroked up the flesh. His tongue thrust forward, hard, into Jared’s mouth, almost desperately, to taste every inch. His come on Jared’s tongue tasted like little sparks, making him moan as he sought out every bit of it remaining. His hand picked up speed reflexively, wanting desperately to see Jared fall apart as he had.

Jared was so far gone he could barely breath. Jensen's lips were rough and hard, the kisses just the right side of painful and Jared's hips snapped forward to send his dick relentlessly into the man's firm grasp. Moaning, he fell back from the kiss, shuddered, and then stiffened as he came. _Too_ fast but so hard his breathing stuttered to a halt, and he closed his eyes against the darkness that threatened to over take him. Never before had his entire body jolted and writhed this way, twisting in time with each pulse of come from his cock.

Jensen stroked along Jared’s length, softening and slowing as the last of the man’s release worked through him. He broke the kiss and let his hand slowly unfurl, lifting it to lick off all remnants of Jared’s release. “You taste sweet,” Jensen murmured, considering Jared for a moment before pushing him flat on his back and sliding down to lick his body clean of come before it could cool.

If Jared could breathe properly he probably would have moaned _every_ second that Jensen’s mouth was moving over him, licking and sucking up the come along his body. Unable to do much more than lift his arm, he slid his fingers back into Jensen’s hair and stroked gently.

When the last of the sticky sweetness was gone, Jensen crawled back up Jared’s body and dropped down beside him, humming softly. “Amazing,” he breathed, pressing into Jared’s side and hooking a leg over his thighs. “Really glad I came over,” he said with a soft chuckle, nuzzling Jared’s shoulder softly.

“Me too.” Jared turned quickly to kiss Jensen’s lips again. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk much.” A smile spread leisurely on his lips and he laughed lightly.

“Pretty sure I talked enough for the both of us.” Jensen grinned, hand fluttering down Jared’s chest. “Besides, we’re proper Texas boys and we don’t talk with our mouths full.” He laughed aloud at that, eyes sparkling with humor. “So, can I stay the night?” It was maybe pushing things but Jensen couldn’t imagine driving home after all that had transpired. He couldn’t even feel his legs yet.

Jared slipped his arm under Jensen’s neck and pulled him in closer. “You can stay.”

-=-=-=-


End file.
